


Vista completa

by LuSixter



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto
Genre: Byakugan, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hyuuga Clan-centric, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: El mundo ninja desapareció.Después de una era de paz, los clanes se relacionaron con otros, con civiles, con otros ninjas sin clan, etc. Lo cual, a su vez, siguió así, una y otra vez, con el tiempo, todo clan se esfumó, sin más peleas que pelear, los ninjas también, eventualmente.Sin embargo, con el tiempo, hay personas que llegan a despertar algo de chakra, o un pequeño destello de kekkei genkai, que por ley, debe de ser llevado inmediatamente a un hospital especial.Solo un destello, un pequeño color diferente en los ojos de la persona y un pequeño mareo en ciertas situaciones.Entonces fue una suerte que Takeda Ittetsu supiera la verdad de esta mentira cuando Hinata Shouyou despertó el byakugan en pleno juego contra Aoba Johsai
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Kudos: 8





	Vista completa

El mundo ninja desapareció.

Después de una era de paz, los clanes se relacionaron con otros, con civiles, con otros ninjas sin clan, etc. Lo cual, a su vez, siguió así, una y otra vez, con el tiempo, todo clan se esfumó, sin más peleas que pelear, los ninjas también, eventualmente.

Por la paz, cualquier uso del chakra quedó prohibido.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, hay personas que llegan a despertar algo de chakra, o un pequeño destello de kekkei genkai, que por ley, debe de ser llevado inmediatamente a un hospital especial llamado " _Ninja ijou chakku [ **忍 者 異 常 チ ェ ッ ク** ]_ ".

O al menos eso fue lo que el gobierno dijo.

Lo que hacen en realidad, es extirparles su habilidad, que en vez de un "pequeño indicio" es despertarlo completamente.

Cualquier medio necesario.

Desde arrancar sus ojos, hasta la exterminación del individuo.

Un ejemplo de exterminación, fue Takeda Kyoshi poseedor del hyoton, que fue sorprendido usándolo, y fue eliminado unas horas después.

Fueron solo unas horas en las que Takeda Ittetsu perdió a su padre.


End file.
